Learn About Flying
by mvm96
Summary: Hermione membawa sapu terbang menuju lapangan Quidditch, sukses membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Nona-Tahu-Segala Gryffindor belajar terbang?
1. The Reason to Fly

" Aku benci ide ini" Hermione menghela nafas keras sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Hermione Granger berjalan ke lapangan Quidditch, ini bukan hal yang aneh karena dia sudah beberapa kali ke lapangan Quidditch untuk menonton Tim Gryffindor latihan atau bertanding. Namun kali ini Hermione bukan membawa buku yang biasa dia bawa untuk mengisi waktu sambil menonton sahabat-sahabatnya latihan, kali ini Nimbus Air 2000 Turbo yang ada di tangannya. Sungguh pemandangan asing melihat Nona-Tahu-Segala itu membawa sapu terbang yang jelas sekali dibencinya sejak tahun pertama.

" Hermione!" gadis itu mendongak ketika mendengar suara yang memanggilnya begitu dia memasuki area lapangan.

Benar saja, nampak sosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam berantakan sedang berputar-putar di atas lapangan Quidditch itu. Pemuda itu langsung berputar dan mendarat dengan mulus di depan gadis itu ketika dia menyadari sahabat perempuannya itu datang ke area Quidditch.

" Harry" Hermione tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya itu.

" Sedang apa kau disini? Apa yang kau bawa? Nimbus?" Harry langsung mengangkat alis ketika melihat apa yang di bawa gadis itu.

" Um…yeah" Hermione mengangkat bahu " Dengar, Harry, aku butuh bantuanmu"

" Okay, katakan saja" balas Harry, Hermione sudah sangat sering membantunya dan tentu saja dia akan menggunakan semua kesempatan yang ada untuk membalas jasanya.

" Aku ingin kau mengajariku terbang dengan sapu"

Hening.

Harry merasa senyumnya memudar dan matanya membesar. _Aku rasa aku salah dengar_ , batinnya lalu berdeham pelan.

" Er…Hermione" kata Harry, sedikit ragu " Aku rasa aku tidak mendengarkanmu dengan baik, karena aku rasa aku mendengar kau barusan berkata kalau kau ingin aku mengajarimu _terbang dengan sapu_?" dia tertawa pelan

Hermione memutar bola matanya dan sukses membuat tawa Harry lenyap.

" Kau tidak salah dengar, Potter" gerutu Hermione " Well, tapi jika kau tak mau mengajariku, aku akan belajar sendiri" dia berjalan melewati pemuda itu dengan kesal.

" Woah, Woah!" Harry buru-buru berjalan mengejar Hermione " Apa kau Hermione Granger? Maksudku, Hermione, kau _serius_?"

" Berapa kali aku harus menjelaskannya padamu, Harry" kata Hermione " Aku perlu belajar _terbang dengan sapu_!"

Harry memandang Hermione dengan tatapan _shock_ , dia memandang gadis itu lalu melirik sapu di tangan gadis itu kemudian kembali memandang mata coklat Hermione.

" Oookay" Harry menelan ludah " dan kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau perlu belajar terbang, Hermione?"

Untuk pertanyaan itu, Hermione menggigit pelan bibirnya, hal yang biasa dia lakukan jika dia sedang bingung atau ragu. Dia menarik napas pelan, dia memberi kode pada Harry untuk mengikutinya dan mereka berdua menuju ke arah kursi penonton. Hermione duduk dan Harry segera duduk di sampingnya, memandang sahabatnya dengan penasaran.

" Kau tahu kan aku ingin bekerja di Dapartemen Pengawasan Mahluk Gaib?"

" Ya, tentu saja, kau sangat menginginkan bekerja di sana setelah kita lulus, bukan?" Harry mengangguk " Lalu?"

" Well, aku mengajukan permohonanku untuk di terima di sana" kata Hermione " Tadi pagi Professor McGonagall memanggilku dan mengatakan bahwa Kementrian sudah memberikan balasan tentang lamaran kerjaku" dia menambahkan

" Kau di terima, kan?" kata Harry, dia sangat yakin gadis itu bisa diterima di Kementrian dengan nilai-nilai NEWT-nya yang Outstanding.

" Ya, tapi mereka melihat daftar nilaiku sewaktu di tahun pertama" Hermione menghela nafas ketika masuk ke bagian yang tidak dia sukai " dan aku yakin kau masih ingat betapa buruknya aku saat pelajaran terbang dengan Madam Hooch" Harry mengangguk dan Hermione meneruskan " Well, bekerja di Dapartemen Pengawasan Mahluk Gaib berarti terkadang kami harus ke hutan atau daerah terpencil dimana sulit untuk ber-Apparate dan susah untuk mengakses Porkey jadi para petugasnya biasa menggunakan sapu untuk terbang"

" Dan mereka memintamu untuk belajar terbang?" Harry mengangkat alis terkejut

" Mereka menganjurkan aku menguasai sapu terbang jika ingin mendapat posisi yang aku inginkan di Dapartemen itu" gumam Hermione " dan itulah alasan aku memintamu mengajariku terbang" dia menambahkan sambil menghela nafas.

" Wow, Hermione" Harry tersenyum " Aku tak menyangka hari dimana kau meminta aku mengajarimu Quidditch tiba juga" dia menyikut sahabatnya main-main.

" Ugh, Harry, aku serius" Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

" Aku tahu, Hermione, aku tahu" kekeh Harry seraya bangkit berdiri " Oke, ayo kita mulai latihanmu, Miss Granger"


	2. Come Here, Broom!

Hermione menarik nafas dalam-dalam ketika dia berada di tengah lapangan Quidditch. Dia menunggu Harry, pemuda itu bilang dia perlu mengambil sesuatu di gudang. Gadis itu memandang Nimbus di tangannya dengan ragu-ragu, dia tidak pernah berurusan dengan sapu terbang semenjak dia gagal di tahun pertamanya. Dia selalu merasa bahwa terbang dan tidak berpijak di atas tanah sama sekali bukan bidangnya.

" Oke, Hermione" terdengar suara Harry berjalan ke arahnya " Kita belum akan memakai sapu itu, dimana kau mendapatkannya?" dia melirik Nimbus di tangan Hermione.

" Aku meminjamnya dari Ginny, dia akan membeli sapu baru dan bilang dia tidak begitu sering memakai sapu yang ini lagi" jawab Hermione " dan kalau kita tidak memakainya lalu kita akan memakai apa?"

" Ini" Harry menunjukkan sapu tua di tangannya " Sapu Bersih, memang sudah tua tapi masih cukup responsive dan dia cukup lambat jadi cocok untukmu yang baru akan belajar" dia menjelaskan

Hermione meletakkan Nimbus yang dibawanya di atas rerumputan lapangan itu dan memandang sapu yang dibawa Harry. Dia baru mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sapu itu namun Harry menarik sapu itu dari jangkauannya dan menggeleng.

" Apa? Kupikir kita akan belajar menggunakan sapu itu" protes Hermione, mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung.

" Tidak, kau takkan langsung mengendarainya" Harry menggeleng.

" Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan pertama?"

" Sama seperti ketika kita masih di tahun pertama" Harry tersenyum " Kau harus memanggil sapumu untuk terbang kearahmu" dia menjelaskan seraya meletakkan sapu itu di samping Hermione " Buka tanganmu ke arah sapu itu dan perintahkan dia"

Hermione menghela nafas kesal, _kenapa untuk terbang saja begitu sulit?_. Dia membuka tangannya ke arah sapu, dia ingat betapa frustasinya dia dulu ketika pertama melihat sapu terbang.

" Kemari" gumam Hermione dan sapu itu tidak bergerak " Naik! Kemari!" masih tidak bergerak, dia menoleh pada Harry yang merespon dengan hanya mengangkat bahu.

" Santai sedikit, Hermione, kurasa sapu itu takut padamu" goda Harry

" Kemari" Hermione sedikit menurunkan nadanya, sapu itu bergetar " Woah, Harry!"

" Lanjutkan, Mione, kau hampir berhasil!" Harry menyemangati.

" Kemari, sapu" kata Hermione

Setengah jam berikutnya Harry mengawasi Hermione memanggil-manggil sapu itu, sapu itu mulai bergerak namun selalu jatuh kembali ketika sapu itu baru separuh jalan. Kesal, Hermione menghela napas dan berjalan ke arah Harry, duduk di samping pemuda itu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, jika saja gadis itu bukan sedang kesal luar biasa pastilah dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

" Dia tidak mau mendengarku" gerutu Hermione

" Kau hanya belum dekat dengan sapu, itu saja" kata Harry " kemari" dan seketika sapu itu meluncur ke tangan Harry " Lihat, ini mudah, Mione, lebih mudah dari perhitungan Aritmancy"

" Aku lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas Aritmancy" balas Hermione

" Well, bagaimana pun kau tetap harus menguasai sapu terbang" balas Harry " Kau sangat ingin bekerja di sana kan?"

" Ya, tapi bahkan sapu ini tak mau mendengarkanku"

Harry menggunakan Mantra Usir ke sapu terbang di tangannya dan kemudian meraih tangan Hermione, membuat gadis itu mengangkat alis.

" Rasakan seperti kau memanggil temanmu, Hermione" kata Harry, membuka telapak tangan Hermione sementara dia memegang pergelangan tangan gadis itu

" Kemari, sapu" gumam Hermione dan detik berikutnya matanya membulat melihat sapu itu melesat menuju ke arahnya.

Dia memandang sapu yang ada di genggamannya kemudian memandang Harry dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

" Berhasil!" Hermione memekik senang " Oh, dia mau mendengarkanku!"

" Aku tahu kau pasti bisa" balas Harry, sama semangatnya

" Trims, Harry!" dia langsung melompat ke pelukan pemuda itu.

Harry merasa sensasi aneh diperutnya ketika menghirup aroma vanilla dari Hermione. Rasanya begitu menenangkan dan membuatnya tidak mau beranjak dari posisinya. Gadis itu melepas pelukannya dan kembali memandang sapunya dengan takjub tanpa menyadari pemuda di sampingnya memandanginya dengan senyuman lembut terplester di wajahnya.

" Baiklah, bersiaplah untuk terbang, Miss Granger!" kata Harry bersemangat.

Ini akan menjadi hari-hari yang menyenangkan.


End file.
